One Month Romance
by LadySilverDragon2
Summary: Tea/Seto The title should explain this will be rated R for references in future chapter
1. Default Chapter

One Month Romance

By

LadySilverDragon

Tea was on her way home one day after spending the afternoon with Yugi and the guys. It was only about six o'clock so she decided to take a walk

through the park figuring that she would get home before it got dark. Tea was about halfway through the park when she heard someone call her name. 

When she looked to see who was calling her she saw Mokuba waving energetically while his brother, Seto Kaiba, stood stonicly behind him. Tea smiled as Mokuba ran up to her. 

" Hey Mokuba!" Tea said cheerfully. "Hey Tea, what are you doing out here so late by yourself ?" he asked. "Huh, what do you mean this late?" she asked. "Tea its almost eight o'clock!" Mokuba exclaimed. " It is?" she said wide-eyed. When Mokuba nodded she sighed and said " Oh my, I didn't know it was that late my mother will kill me!". "Why is that?" Kaiba finally saying something since they all 'met'. 

"Tonight is the last night that they will be here before she and my dad leave for the Caribbean for a month" Tea said. Kaiba nodded and all three of them were quiet for a few moments. "Oh I know!" Mokuba suddenly exclaimed. " Huh, know what Mokuba?" Tea asked. "You can stay with Big Brother and me!" he said loudly, with a big grin on his face. 

" Mokuba that won't be possible" Kaiba stated. "Why not Big Brother?" Mokuba asked. " One: Tea or her mother might not want her to stay at some strange guys house and two: you are leaving in two days with your friend Brian, his other friend Charlie and their parents" Kaiba explained. "Well, can't she stay for a few days? please? " Mokuba begged putting into affect his puppy dog face. Seto mentally groaned while Tea blushed with some naughty ideas about what she and Seto could do with almost a whole month to themselves. * Wait a minute! This is Kaiba we're talking about here! And when did I start thinking about Kaiba as Seto? * Tea thought to herself while Kaiba tried to ignore Mokuba's puppy face. 

Finally Kaiba gave in and said if it was ok with Tea and her mom she could stay with them for awhile. "Well Tea?" Mokuba filtered through her dirty thoughts. " Huh, what did you say?" Tea said, looking like someone had painted her face bright red. " I said if its okay with your mom would you like to come and stay with Big Brother and me?" Mokuba asked. 

" Well " Tea said hesitating for a moment. "Please, please, please?" Mokuba pleaded while making the best puppy dog face he could. Tea tried to resist but soon fell. As Mokuba cheered Tea glanced over at Kaiba quickly and thought to herself *Maybe this won't be so bad, maybe I can catch Seto just after he gets out of the shower* Tea realized what she had just thought and blushed again.

* Let's hope a bull doesn't come by here and see me* she thought. When Kaiba glanced over at Tea she quickly looked at Mokuba. * I wonder what he is thinking* she wondered. " Mokuba don't get your hopes up to soon my mother might say no remember that" she said. That put a stop to his cheering but he still looked optimistic.

When Tea got home she got a long talking to from her mother. When she was finally able to upstairs to her room she went to her bed and flopped face down and started to think about if she really wanted to stay at Kaiba's for awhile or not. *Well* she thought* Its not like I have nothing else to do since school just got out, Yugi, Yami, and Grandpa are going to Egypt. Joey and his sister are going on vacation with their mom; same goes for Tristan, Ryou and Bakura are going to England for awhile. Malik, Marik, and Isis are going back to Egypt* Tea thought as she headed back to her room to pack and call Kaiba. 

At the thought of Kaiba Tea felt a surge of desire, so strong that she started to tremble lightly. Tea looked down at her hands for a second and then smirked. * Well* she thought* just THINKING about him couldn't hurt*. Tea blushed lightly at the thought of Kaiba without a shirt on. *Geez where in the world did this come from? * Tea thought as she made her way to the phone beside her bed and dialed Kaiba's number. 

After she called Kaiba and confirmed that she would, in fact, be coming to stay for awhile. Tea smiled as she heard Mokuba practicly scream with joy. Kaiba then came back on the phone and asked her at what time should he come and pick her up. Tea told him that she had to go see her parents off and wouldn't get home until at least twelve o'clock. Kaiba was quiet for a moment. "Well," he said " take your stuff with you to the airport and I'll pick you up there." Tea started to protest about not wanting to be a bother when he cut her off and said he would be there about ten past twelve and that was that. Tea sighed and said alright. As she was about to goodbye a question popped up in her head. "Umm Kaiba?" Tea asked. "Yes?" he said. "Umm, how long will Mokuba be gone with his friends?" she asked. "Three and a half weeks, why?" he asked. " Oh no reason, just wondering" she said. "Alright then, see you tomorrow" he said. "Yea, ok goodnight" Tea said. "Yea, night" Kaiba said and with that he hung up. After Tea had put the phone back on its cradle she then laid down on her bed.

As Tea lay on her bed and started to drift off, she started to have a very unusual dream. 

__

**Tea's Dream**

*Tap*

~Huh, what was that?~ Tea thought as she started to open her eyes.

Tap........tap, tap, tap, tap

~Huh~ Tea quickly opened her eyes to almost complete darkness. ~Hmm~ She thought as she started to go back to 'sleep'. She then heard another tap, followed by many more in quick succession. With that she quickly sat up and looked around. And what she saw almost made her fall out of bed. A topless, and what looked to be naked, Seto Kaiba was laying propped up against the headboard typing away at his laptop. At the sound of her gasp he looked at her and smirked. "About time you woke up princess" he said as he turned his laptop off and turned toward her. "Umm, what do you mean?" she squeaked, blushing wildly. Kaiba's eyebrows rose and a small smile graced his lips. " What, you haven't forgotten already what transpired not to long ago?" he said. "Umm" Tea said as thoughts raced through her head. *Well* she thought to herself* if what I think happened did happen........* "Why don't you remind me?" she said. She heard him chuckle as he nodded. *I wonder what he will.........OUMF* Tea was slightly surprised as he pulled her to him and crushed his lips to hers. *Oh my God, is this really a dream?" Tea thought as she put her arms around Kaiba's neck and leaned farther into the kill. After a few minutes, though, they had to pull away do to lack of oxygen. For a few seconds all Tea could do was stare at Seto. Then she smirked and leaned in do another, more passionate kiss. As things were heating up, Tea and Seto moved into a more comfortable 'position'. *Well* Tea thought *if this is what awaits me at Kaiba's when Mokuba and my parents are gone I can't wait till tomorrow! *. Just as Tea was getting *really* comfortable Seto .......... BBBBRRRIIIINNGGG!!!

*NNOOO!! I don't want to wake up!!!* Tea desperately thought as she woke up.

L.S.D: Well?? This is the first chapter of what I hope will be a continuous ficcy. SO YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO!!! Press the button that....... is..... right...about here?

Bakura: THATS NOT FAIR I WAS SUPPOSSED TO BE WITH TEA!!!!!!!

L.S.D: Well you should not have mad me mad.

Bakura:~__~* I want to be with Tea!!

L.S.D: Well you have Trying for love for now and I might pick it back up and if not I will see about getting another fic started Happy now?

Bakura: I guess it will have to do won't it 'cause I know nothing will make you change your mind you're so stubborn!

L.S.D: Yea I know and proud of it!


	2. First set of Thank yous

Hey people it me LadySilverDragon! One thing I forgot to do with my story One Month Romance is to put the Disclaimer up!!! So here is my disclaimer 

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yu-Gi-OH!!!!! Thought I wish I did!!!

Also while I am doing this I might as well put the thank you's out for those people who were the first one's to review my story!!

To: Kaiba-Girl: My first reviewer for this story! : Thank-you very much and I will try to get more out as soon as something worth writing comes into my head!

To: kaz: Thank you so much for reviewing my story. That means a lot to me 'cause you're, like, one of my favorite writers out there!

To: BlackLadyOfDoom: Thanks for reviewing and yea, Tea and thoughts in here are pretty funny aren't they? And for you question yes there will be a lemon in here whenever I get the courage up to write it! It will most likely be posted on AdultFanFiction.net instead of here on FanFiction.net.

To: DarkSetoKaiba: Thanks for the hyperness! Anyway I will and Thanks again for your review!

To: "I am yo momma": This is to my first flamer. Constructed criticism will be accepted, but put downs such as "stupid" and "gay" will not. One more thing. Next time you flame some one have the courage to actually put your account name, if you have one, if not put something else down other than "I am yo momma" because you sure as hell ain't mine

To: Lynderia: Thank you I am glad you like it and I will put more out as soon as I can.

To: Tasha: Yes Tea does have alot on her mind. Your review also means alot to me because, like I said to kaz, you are one of the best fanfiction writers out there!! So Thank you for your review!

To: Tammi: Thank you very much and I am glad you like Tea in this fic and I will as soon as I can

To: Red Machine: Yea Tea did, yea it is her dream, and yup she can do anything in her dream (can't we all, too bad they are just dreams!) and Thank you for your review!

To: Ana: Thank you very much! I will update as soon as I can!

So this ends the first set of thank yous for this story!

Ja Ne to all!

LadySilverDragon

P.S.: Sorry to disappoint those who thought this was chapter 2!


	3. Staying with Kaiba

****

HEY PEOPLE!!!! HOW Y'ALL'S DOIN' OUT THERE?? 

Sorry it's been so long since I've updated but a lot of stuff (all Bad with a capitol B) 

has been going on since I have started this thing. AAAAAnnnyyywwwaaaaayyyyy, I 

have some news!! As some of you know, Kaz has started her own Ryou/Anzu, or 

more known as Ryou/Tea, site! (Even if the site is just ssooo great, which it is, 

Bakura and Tea is even better!!). 

Anyway she wanted me to tell everyone about it (she 'hinted' so much how could I 

not? lol!) so I am! Ok she also wanted me to give you the address too (yea that kind of goes 

with telling everyone huh?) Ok, here it is. w w w. geocities. com/ ryouxtea/. But you have to 

remove the spaces (common sense) when you write the address. Now after you read the 

chappie you just _have _to go see her site!! Now there isn't a lot there but what is there is 

great and there is a lot more coming soon, so go!!!!

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!!! :SOBS: THOUGH I WISH I DID!!!

________________________________________________________________________

As Tea got ready to do to the airport with her parents, she couldn't stop 

thinking about her dream. 'I can't believe that I had a dream with _SETO KAIBA in _

it!' she thought as she put the finishing touches on her packing. 'Well,' she thought

as she checked off the list of things she was going to bring with her in her head 'I 

did say that thinking about him wouldn't hurt'. With that she closed the lid on her 

suitcase and went downstairs to put her stuff on by the door and went into the 

kitchen to eat a quick breakfast before going to the airport. As Tea was eating, her 

father got up and said that he was going to go ahead and put the stuff into the cab 

that they had called for that morning to have to take them to the airport. 

As Tea sat there with her mom a question started to nag at her in the back of her mind. 

"Hey mom?" 

"Yes dear?" 

"Um if I am going to be staying with Kaiba for a few days where am I going to stay 

for the rest of the month?" she asked uneasily.

"Oh well, I guess if it is alright with Mr. Kaiba then you can stay with him for the rest of 

the month, but if he doesn't then you can probably stay with Yugi". 

"I can't mom, Yugi and his......... Grandpa went to Egypt for most of the summer". 

" Oh, well I'm sure that you will figure something out!" she replied cheerfully, as she 

finished cleaning up the kitchen. Tea sweat dropped as she watched her move about before 

she grabbed her purse and the both of them walked out the door together.

When Tea and her parents got to the airport she was surprised to see Kaiba's limo 

waiting beside the front gate. As the cab stopped at the gate, Tea saw Kaiba roll down his 

window as he watched them get out of the cab, get their stuff ready and say their goodbyes. 

When Tea had seen her parents onto the plane, after she promised to be good and to call 

them if anything went wrong, she looked up to see Kaiba standing by his limo, waiting for 

her. 

He motioned for one of his men to get her bags and put them into the trunk while he 

helped her into the limo. While Kaiba was getting in and Tea was getting situated in the 

car, Mokuba was at the mansion getting ready for Tea and for his trip with his friends. 

'Well' Mokuba thought ' if all goes as planned Tea and Seto should be together by the end 

of this month!' Mokuba grinned at the thought of having an older sister and a bigger 

family. 

Kaiba and Tea didn't talk much on the way to the mansion except for when Kaiba 

gave Tea the rundown on where she would be sleeping, when breakfast, lunch, and dinner 

was usually served except after Mokuba was gone when most of the staff went on vacation, 

etc., etc. Tea was slightly amazed; she had never heard Kaiba talk so much without 

boasting about his dueling skills or insulting someone (namely Joey, Yugi, Tristan, and 

herself), and how he looked much cuter then when he was insulting someone or when he 

was angry, even though he usually looked the same wither he was mad or not. 

This moment, however, he looked almost.........relaxed, just talking about his home, 

almost like he was a normal teenaged guy and not a multi-billionaire teenaged guy. 'I 

wonder what he would look like if he were dressed like a normal guy' she thought. Almost 

immediately a picture of him dressed in Yugi's cloths, with the leather vest and pants, with 

all the chains and buckles attached to them. A blush came, unbidden to her face, making it 

blood red. 

Then again, Yugi's clothing wasn't_ that _normal. 

She glanced over at Kaiba, while trying to school her back into its normal look to 

see if he noticed her reaction, which of course he did, like he always does. He started to ask 

what was wrong when his cell phone rang, ultimately saving her from answering his 

question. As it turned out, the phone call was from Mokuba, who was wondering how 

much longer would it take them to get there. So, naturally, by the time he had gotten off 

the phone with Mokuba, he had forgotten about the question he was going to ask her.

**When Tea got out of the car she gasped amazed t the sheer size and beauty of **

Kaiba's mansion. Kaiba turned around at the sound of her gasp and, for just a small 

moment, a small smile graced his lips. 

"Well," he said, "do you plan to stay out here all day or are you coming in?". 

She started slightly, then she looked at him and nodded and they continued on. 

When they had finally got inside, Mokuba came running up to them and, after hugging 

them both, started to talk both of their ears off, about how much fun that they were going 

to have, how he would fix them his favorite food for breakfast, which was pancakes, every 

morning for the time he was here with them, how he had canceled everything in Seto's 

schedule, etc. 

Now you have to understand that Mokuba is talking very fast and, even though 

Kaiba is the big, creative genius, when a hyperactive twelve year old (_A/N: I don't exactly _

know how old Mokuba is, so if this is wrong someone tell me so I don't make the mistake 

again!) is trying to slip something past you that is a big no-no, they can speak _very _fast, so 

of course when Mokuba had stopped talking and was starting to walk away _(A/N: of _

course, what kid wants to be around when the person you were talking to finally figures out 

what you said?) both Kaiba and Tea figured out what he had said and Tea was again 

surprised at Kaiba's reaction. Now most people would seriously freak out at this is so Tea 

was halfway convinced that Kaiba would do the same, even though his past reaction to 

serious things went against that thought that Kaiba would freak out at this. 

The first part of his reaction to this was that his face went stark white and he looked 

liked he was about to faint (_which is a very unKaiba thing to do)_, then he took a deep breath, 

and called out Mokuba's name as calmly as he could _(which wasn't very pleasant to hear _

considering he sounded like he was choking on something). Tea knew that Mokuba was in 

__

big trouble with a capitol T, because she hadn't ever heard speak like this, even when 

Pegasus had stolen his brother's soul or even when he lost his duels to Yugi. So she 

intervened, in a _very_ Tea like way. 

"Uh, Mokuba!" she said quickly, startling both Kaiba brothers. 'They probably 

__

both completely forgot about me!' she thought as she quickly walked up to Mokuba. 

"Why don't you show me around, you know, give me the grand tour?" she said, 

bending down to be eye level with him. Also giving Kaiba a great view of her ass, which of 

course he blanched at, at first, but then he smirked, liking the view as much as one could, 

when he eyed her form up and down, he then couldn't help but grin. 

"Oh sure Tea" he complied, knowing that Tea was ultimately saving him from 

certain death. While Mokuba was giving Tea the 'grand tour' of the place, Kaiba went to 

his office and checked, just to make sure that Mokuba wasn't just pulling his leg, and 

seeing that his schedule was indeed cleaned out for the rest of the month he sat back and 

sighed.

'Just what am I going to do with myself almost an entire month?' he thought, as he 

sat there contemplating the situation. 'Well', he thought, a grin coming to his face ' 

Mokuba _is_ leaving in two days and Tea _is_ already here.........So why not ask her to stay for 

the rest of the month till her parents come home? After all Mokuba is always on my case 

about socializing with other people so there should be no reason for him to object to this in 

the least'. He sat there for a few moments, just thinking of all the things he could do while 

he and Tea were alone together for a month.

Oh if he only knew.

During the time Kaiba was calming himself down, Mokuba was about a third of the 

way through showing Tea around the mansion. "So, Mokuba, what does Kaiba use all 

these rooms for?" Tea asked, after they had walked by the fiftieth room, almost out of 

breath from all the walking, even though she was in good shape. "Oh, he uses them for a lot 

of things" Mokuba said, not in the least breathing hard. "Like?" she asked. "Like what?" 

Mokuba asked, more than a little confused. "Like, what does he use all these rooms for?" 

she asked, just a little bit annoyed. "Oh that!". 'Yea oh that is right' she thought, then she 

just shook it off and smiled. 

"Well, I'm not sure really, but I think its for like when he is trying to impress people 

that he doesn't want to take over but would like to have on his side and also if we are 

getting one of our rooms redecorated we use these rooms and all, so". "So he hears about 

his business and himself talked about behind his back" Kaiba said from behind them. They 

both jumped, unaware that he had been behind them. 

"Oh, hi big brother!" Mokuba cheerfully said, all smiles and such. Kaiba looked at 

him and chuckled. He then turned his attention to Tea. "He hasn't completely worn you 

out yet, has he?" he asked in a amused voice, a small grin playing on his face. 

"Oh, no of course not!" she said quickly, her face beet red. "Are you sure? Your 

face is quite red" he said, still smiling. "Well it's been quite a walk I assure you!" she said, 

standing as tall as she could but ,compared to Kaiba, that wasn't very tall. 

"No need for that, I walk these hallways everyday" he smirked, knowing that she 

must be tired a little. "Mokuba go play for a little while, while I talk to Tea" Kaiba said, 

looking at Mokuba. "Ok big brother!" he said as he ran off (_ to only God knows where)._

"So you wanted to talk to me?" Tea said after Mokuba disappeared. "Follow me" 

Kaiba said turning about and walking away. "Uh, ok" Tea mumbled. 'Nice ass" Tea 

thought as she walked behind Kaiba , studying his, err, attributes, as she followed him to 

where ever he was leading her. Finally, after what felt like forever, he stopped at a door, 

opened it, and held the door opened for her and then shut it as the both of them went 

inside. When she had walked in she had looked around the room and, after studying it for 

a moment, she realized that this must be his office. It was _huge_, and it held many things he 

used for his business and home security. There was a large section on one side of the room 

with steps leading down to it. 

From the looks of it, it appeared to be a for Kaiba to sit and rest or think. And for it 

to be such comfortable looking furniture, it hardly looked used, but considering that this 

was Kaiba you could probably exspect this. The rest of the space had electronics over most 

of the walls and there was a large central computer desk. Kaiba didn't sit there though, he 

sat on the other side of the room, where the furniture was. 

As he was sitting, he motioned for to come and over and sit down beside him. As she

came over to sit down she thought "What in the world does he want to talk to me about so 

much that he brought me all the way to his personal office?!' They both just sat there for a 

moment, till Kaiba became somewhat agitated. Meaning he looked around and was 

fidgeting a little until he sighed and it was like his whole body just melted into the couch. 

Tea looked over at him with surprise written all over her face at seeing Kaiba was doing 

such a thing. 

"So.........what did you want to talk to me about?" Tea asked, hoping to get an 

answer from him. "Well, I wanted to know if you would like to.........stay here with me for 

the rest of the month?" he asked, although his face was neutral, in his voice you could just 

barely hear it in his voice that he wanted her to stay. "Sure, yea I will if you want me too!" 

she said happily, partly from that he wanted her to stay with him and partly because she 

was glad that she didn't have to ask to stay, though it was more from him wanting her to 

stay. 'Well" Tea thought happily ' they always say never look a gifted horse in the 

mouth!'. 

"So is there anything else that you wanted?" she asked. A thoughtful look 

crossed his face. "Yes" he said, smiling. "Oh, what is it?" she asked. He leaned in with a 

evil grin on his face and whispered "Wanna play?" before leaning in the rest of the way 

and kissing her passionatly on the lips. Tea was shocked, but she soon got over it and came 

back with equal force. Kaiba pulled Tea onto his lap as both came up for air before Kaiba 

ocosted Tea's lips once more. Kaiba came up for air again as he repositioned their bodies 

once again, so that they were now laying down, with him on top.

**The both of them struggled to take off their jackets, before flinging them down onto **

the floor. As things were getting hotter and heavier, Tea thought that she heard someone 

calling her name, getting louder every time it was called out. "Tea, Tea, TEA!" Kaiba was 

almost shouting. "Uh, oh what?" Tea asked, feeling disoriented for a moment, shaken from 

her daydream. "I said no there was nothing else and I will take you to your room so you 

can unpack and the like" he said as he looked her way, warily, as if he might jump up and 

attack him. 'Which I might do if these dreams don't stop!' she thought angrily, as she 

nodded and got up to follow Kaiba to her room.


	4. Kill Mokuba

****

One Month Romance

By

LadySilverDragon (2)

****

Disclaimer: No I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!! Thank you ssssooooo much for reminding me!!!

Seto: Oh shut the hell up and get on with it!!

LadySilverDragon(Wide-eyed): Oh, so you ARE excited about this next chapter, huh?

Seto(blushing like a tomato): NO!!! I am just tired of listening to you incisive voice! 

LadySilverDragon: Whatever! On with the show! (or chap, however you see it)

****

________________________________________________________________________

Her dream looked like it was in Egypt or even Ancient Egypt this time. Tea thought for a moment and then shook her head. "No, it is definitely in Ancient Egypt" Tea thought, as she looked around. She was in an expensively decorated room; lit by candles on tall, solid gold candleholders and that had brightly painted Hieroglyphics on the walls and a very large, comfortable looking bed, with too many pillows to count on it.

As Tea was starting to come out of her awe-induced trance, she noticed a heavy feeling on her lower right arm. She looked down and was shocked to see a gold band on her upper arm, a few inches above her elbow, that circled around her arm three times before coming to a stop on the front side of her arm, where the head of Anubis laid. On her wrist was something that surprised her more. 

There was, at least, two dozen gold bracelets, each set with its own type of precious stone encrusted in it. Like one would have diamond, the next rubies, next was emeralds, and lastly sapphires, then it would be repeated, over and over till it came to the last one.

Tea was simply amazed at the jewels and the craftsmanship. Tea jumped as she felt a pair of strong-arms encircle her waist. "Hello my dear, how are you this fine evening?". Tea quickly turned around, still held captive by the mans arms and looked at the one who held her. "Yami!" Tea gasped as Yami grinned and nodded. "Yes, It is I, you great Pharaoh Yami!" Yami said, with a big grin on his face and laughing when he 

was done.

Tea couldn't help but laugh at this as she shook her head. "Yes my friend, I see that, I don't think there are many Pharaoh Yami's walking around here, do you?" Tea said, teasingly.

'It doesn't _feel_ like a dream, it seems to.........to _real_ to be a dream, and it's like.........I know what is really happening! I know what century it is and who I am at this time; I know that Yami is Pharaoh and we have been friends since we were five and Yami's father betrothed us at the age of eleven; when his father died; I told Yami's how I really felt and he cared enough about me and my feelings to the extent that he canceled the engagement, saying that he cared enough about me that he felt that my happiness came first'.

'I didn't want to hurt him, but I knew in my heart that we weren't meant to be. I was later trained to be the personal guard to the Pharaohs' future Queen, whenever he got around to getting married, so I could accompany her at all times. At the moment though, I was in the Pharaoh's innermost chambers, for reasons unknown to me, for I had just gotten home from a month long travel to around the capital and surrounding villages for a prospective wife for the Pharaoh.'

"So, Yami, you called me here for a reason?" Tea said, as she sat down on the settee that was positioned at the foot of Yami's bed. "Ah, yea Tea, I did call you here for a reason. Tea waited for a few minutes, knowing Yami wouldn't tell her until she asked. "Uh, ok what was the reason Yami" Tea said, leaning back against the bed. Yami smirked, knowing he had gotten her.

"I was wondering, have you noticed any.........changed in the High Priest Seto? He has seemed more......... more ruthless as of late" Yami asked slowly, with a grave look on his face. Tea's eyes widened slightly. Yami never called Seto by his title, unless he was mad at him or if he thought something was wrong. "Well, to tell you the truth Yami, I haven't _been_ here for the past month, so I wouldn't know" Tea said, exasperated. 

"Oh, really? I guess the council is starting to look for some 'wifely' material, huh?" Yami said, looking thoroughly disgruntled. "No, more like _I'm _looking for your 'wifely' material" Tea said, smiling at Yami's expression. " Oh, well _that_ is a different story!" Yami said, with a smirk on his face, "I can trust _your _pickings, I suppose!". And with that said, moved onto a different topic.

"Hmm, well when you get to dinner you can make your decision then" Yami said, then checked with a guard to see how long till dinner was, before coming back and sitting down. "You have two hours till dinner to wash up and get ready, we will celebrate you safe return home tonight with Joey, Tristan, Seto, Mokuba, Mai, and Serenity so dress casually, but nice" Yami said, while gesturing towards her clothes.(A/N: I am HORRIBLE with making up name so I am just going to stick with the dubbed, heck I don't even really _know_ any of the names, except Anzu, and Joey's name, even though I can't spell it) 

Tea looked down at her clothes and chuckled. "Hey, you can't blame me for my state of dress Yami; you are the one that called me as soon as I got back!" Tea said, and swatted her hand at Yami, who stated to laugh at her. "I'm sorry Tea, but you just _walked_ into that one!" Yami said through his laughter, which was now directed at the face Tea was making.

"Humph, whatever! I have to go now, since you have already wasted ten minutes of my precious clean-up time!" and with that, Tea got up and left the room, Yami still laughing his butt off.

As Tea walked towards her room she called for a maid to help her with her washing and dressing, which was rare for her, since she had never called for one before, not even for important dinners and such, and that was rare as well.

When Tea got to her room there were her two designated, but unused, maids who also doubled as her best friends, Mai and Serenity. "Hey girls, what's been up with you lately while I've been gone?" Tea asked, grinning as she hugged her friends. "Oh, nothing much, but girl, let me tell you!" Mai started as she and Serenity drew Tea's bath.

"Nothing much?! Mai, that is the biggest lie that I have ever heard!" Serenity exclaimed, giggling, as she added perfumes and flowers to the hot water in the bath. "What guys, WHAT?" Tea said giving her friends dirty looks, " remember me? I'm the one who hasn't been here for the past month!".

"Oh, only the biggest thing to happen in Mai's life!" Serenity exclaimed again. "Well, if you get to tell my secret, then I can tell you recent 'happenings'!" Mai said loudly, as she took Tea's dirty clothes. "Ok, deal!" Serenity said excitedly, as she took Tea's jewelry and such. "Ok, me first then" Mai said, as she sat down on the side of the half- pool-size bath, with Serenity nodding and sitting on the other side.

"Ok Tea, you, of course, know Tristan, who is Joey's Best friend, but do you know Duke, the new guard here?" Mai asked and, seeing Tea's nod of assessment, went on, "well, it seems that our little Serenity has caught both of their eyes and know they are having the biggest rivalry going on for her; which was cute in the beginning, but is know, like, really annoying, but still a little cute at the same time" Mai finished with a big smile as she rinsed out Tea's hair, that she had been washing while she talked.

"Oh, my Ra, really?" Tea asked, wide-eyed. "Yup, especially the 'cute, but annoying' part" Serenity said as Tea stood up to let her rinse the soap and flowers off Tea's body. "Yea, I can see how that could be annoying!" Tea agreed, as a towel was wrapped around her person.

"So, what's Mai's news Serenity?" Tea said, while picking out a lotion to use. "Well, if this is something that should have went first, I don't know what is!" Serenity said, as she picked out Tea's dress for dinner. "Well, get on with it!" Tea yelled excitedly; she never was one for suspense. "Look at Mai's left ring finger!" Serenity squealed excitedly. Tea quickly looked and what she saw made her eye's grow wide. "Holy Shit, Mai!" Tea crowed as she grabbed Mai's hand and stared at the simple, yet gorgeous, diamond engagement ring.(A/N: I don't know the actual engagement process except that it is long and has a long parade of family and friends at the end when they go to their new home after the wedding and that it is not considered complete unless they have 'consummated' their relationship, so just work with me here)

"Yep, she's ENGAGED!" Serenity shouted as she jumped up and down excitedly. "Oh hey, I know who the lucky guy is, I bet!" Tea said as she bent over some to get a better look at the ring. "I bet you........five gold coins, that you don't!" Mai said, with a huge smile on her face, really thinking that Tea didn't even have a clue. "You're on!" Tea said, as Serenity put her bracelets, earrings and necklace back on. "Ok then, who is it" Mai said, combing and fixing Tea's medium length hair into a high ponytail, with wisps of it surrounding her face. "It's Joey" Tea stated dryly, as though it was written across her face.

"B.........But how?" Mai asked, pausing from picking up the top part of Tea's dress. "Well, for starters, all the looks you both give each other, especially when you think no one is looking, then the _both_ of you 'mysteriously' disappearing at the same time, for a good while, and lastly, the look on Serenity's face" Tea said, finishing with a small smile on her face. "He He He" was the only response she got in reply.

"Ok. time to get moving, I have, oh say, forty minutes left to get ready and get there, and I not even dressed!" Tea said hurriedly, as she though about how little time she had left. Both women nodded, and they started to rush dress Tea. The dress was two pieces: a tube styled top and a long skirt, both being purest white with gold outlining. The last part was a robe like piece of silk that tied over the left shoulder and curved down to just about the waist and then fell to the right knee and it was silver, also outlined in gold. The last part of her ensemble was her shoes. They were over the toe and the tying strings started cross-wrapping at the ankle and then tied at the back of the knee. They made-up her eyes by putting on black outliner and light gold eye shadow. They then put light gold colored blush on her cheeks and light red lip-gloss on her lips. Then she was finished and ready for dinner.

"Ok girl, it's time to dazzle our esteemed host and out good friend, the High Priest" Mai said, rolling her eyes as she pushed Tea towards the door. Mai and Serenity were all ready for dinner, but needed to freshen up, so Tea would be walking alone. As Tea walked tot he Dining Hall, she couldn't help but feel slightly overwhelmed by all the new information she had been presented with in such a short time.

'This must mean that Joey and Mai are really destined for one another!' Tea thought excitedly as she quickly walked, hoping that she would get to see Seto before this dream ended, because she felt as if everything was becoming slightly blurred. But it seemed the faster she walked, the faster the dream world blurred. She managed to put her hand on the door and push it opened. " Almo.........", and then the dream stopped and she woke up to the hyper active voice of Mokuba. 

"Come on Tea, get UP!!" Mokuba yelled excitedly. "Uh" Yawn, " Wha.........what time is it?" Tea mumbled, hoping he would leave and let her go back to sleep. "It's 6:45, so come ON, you gotta get UP!" Mokuba said, look like he was about to push her out of bed. '6:45?! Why in the hell would he wake me up at 6:45?' she thought aspirated. "What is so important that you would wake me up at such a godforsaken hour?" Tea said, trying her damndest to stay awake. "Because I'm leaving a day early! So we have to spend as much time together today as possible!" Mokuba said excitedly. Tea groaned as she watched Mokuba jump up and down excitedly like Serenity had in her dream.

'MY DREAM!' Tea thought, as she sat straight up in her bed.

"Mokuba.........I'm going to kill you!" Tea yelled, as she jumped up and started to chase Mokuba out of her room and down the stairs.........in her pajama's. Unbeknownst to Tea, Kaiba came in as she was chasing Mokuba around the couch in the den. Silently he stood there, with the smallest smile playing on his face. Tea didn't notice this, as she was to intent on Mokuba. Mokuba ran past Kaiba, but since poor Tea didn't notice him.

BAM!!!

It was a few minutes later that Tea regained her senses. 'Why, did I run into a wall, or did I run into a wall' Tea thought as she struggled to regain movement in her limbs. Something struck her as weird though. 'When did Kaiba's floor become so warm and........comfortable?' she thought, when two other things somehow found her attention. First, the 'floor' was moving and, second, something was laying on her ass.

Tea's eyes shot open and, to her complete horror, saw what she was lying on, or more like _whom _she was laying on! Kaiba's eye's were heavy lidded, but were staring straight up at the ceiling and was looking like the breath had been knocked out of him. Kaiba blinked a couple of times, before it registered that he was lying on the floor and that there was something laying on him. Kaiba looked down.........and saw cerulean blue eyes looking up at him.

Then he suddenly realized _who_ was lying on him. He made a move to move his hand, but when he did, he found out were it laid and how Tea was reacting to it. He moved it again to slid it out from under her breast and she made another gasp/squeal sound, but seemed too frozen to move away. 

Suddenly, the world melted away and the only thing Kaiba knew was Tea. Her body, her breathing, her warmth, her softness and her musk. He found himself closing his eyes and breathing deeply. He moved his hand and was rewarded with that sound that was music to his ears. 

He wanted to hear her, make her make that sound over and over again. He suddenly grabbed her shoulders and flipped them to where he was on top and she on bottom. Tea looked up at him, eyes wide, cheeks red, and lips parted.

Looking entirely sexy in Kaiba's eyes.

Tea looked up at Kaiba, unsure of what to do or say. Kaiba leaned down and gently kissed Tea and then pulled back to look at her. He looked for a moment and, appearing satisfied at what he saw, leaned back down and kissed her roughly, pressing Tea's head against the floor. He started to grind himself against her when there was a resounding crash from above and the sound of pounding foot steps as some of the hidden maids rushed to see what happened.


	5. Kill Kaiba

_**ONE MONTH ROMANCE**_

LadySilverDragon2

Yikes, I'm updating? Oh well, at least I am giving it another shot

Standard disclaimer's apply here, sadly

Oh, after looking at the last chapters, I would like someone to help Beta this, for the flow and direction of the words

And, yes, I seem to be going for a sexually repressed vibe

*********************************************************************************************************************************************

Kaiba was up in an instant, and, after quickly helping Tea up, took off in the direction the noise came from. Tea was right behind him, curiosity running rampant through her head, wondering what made such a god awful crash.

Before they turned the corner of the hallway where the sounds where coming from, Kaiba slowed to a fast paced walk, and resumed his nonchalance attitude. His calm façade quickly shattered upon seeing Mokuba, with a very large, very expensive picture smashed into pieces right beside him, laid out on the floor.

Poor Mokuba looked to be in shock, blankly staring at the busted painting on the floor, shards of sharp wood and glass all around him. He had not noticed the cuts and bruises he had gotten from the broken frame, from where it had shattered on impact.

"Mokuba, what happened?!?" Tea cried out, as she and Kaiba rushed to his side, quickly forgetting their calmness at the site of the hurt little boy. "I…I don't know Tea, it just fell, I think…" Mokuba said shakily, in a very small voice, as he was picked up by Kaiba.

"I was just walking back to my room, and I heard something…pop?…then I just looked up and it was falling" he said, tearing up, as he was carried the last few feet to his room by Kaiba. As soon as the younger Kaiba was set on his bed, his brother was urgently looking him over.

"Tea, go look in his bathroom closet, top shelf, get the first aid kit and bring it to me" Kaiba said, as he continued checking his brother out. "Yea, sure!" she went and got said kit, and quickly brought it out to him. Unsure what she should do after she gave it to him, she sat by Mokuba and put her arm around him reassuringly.

"Thanks" he muttered, taking out some alcohol wipes and bandages, "it'll be ok kiddo, just take a deep breath". Mokuba gave Kaiba a watery smile, and sighed, as he curled against Tea while his brother started to worked on him. Tea ran her fingers through his hair and murmured comforting thing to him, as he whimpered from the small stings, keeping him calm and still so Kaiba could get done faster.

"Ok Mokuba, I'm all done" Kaiba smiled affectionately at his little brother after a few minutes. He had observed the two people on the small bed in front of him while he had patched his brother up. It just looked….right, him having a female comforting him, and he realized that Mokuba had been really missing out, not having a maternal figure to look up to and to take comfort from. This hit Kaiba right in his frosty heart, who had always spent his time trying to be the best, and take care of his brother at the same time.

_*This must be way he keeps trying to get me to go out on dates….he just doesn't realize not all women want to help take care of him…..not like Tea….*_ Kaiba thought to himself shamefully towards himself, for not taking the time to ever talk to Mokuba about this.

He had denied his brother something very precious, something he himself was afraid of wanting…..a real family.

He was shaken from his thoughts when Tea stood up and stretched.

"Mokuba, I think it would be better if you stayed here, instead of going camping with your friends for the next few weeks" Kaiba said sternly, now that the initial fear was gone, " that was a big shock you just had, plus your cuts could still get infected out there in the woods."

Mokuba look beseechingly at his brother, convinced he could be persuaded other wise. "Please big brother, it's not _that _big a deal, you've already bandaged me up, and I promise to be extra careful while we're out there! Please, please, please let me go!" He put his sappiest puppy dog eyes on, sure he could get his way, with this at least.

Now was the time Tea decided to butt in, "Well, Kaiba…..maybe Mokuba really should go, ya know, take his mind off all of this? It could be very good if he went and worked the shock out, and he would have a cool story to tell his friends, how he almost was smushed by falling art" she peered out of the corner of her eye at Mokuba, who gave her a sheepish look. "and he certainly can't do that here, especially with you hovering around him like a mother hen" she gently finished, trying to coax Kaiba into changing his mind.

"Well, Gardner, I don't think this is the business of a friendship preaching cheerleader, who listen's to all that heart of the cards bullshit!" Kaiba snapped, and then, almost instantly, regretted it. Tea gasped, as his words hit her like a slap to the face. She turned slightly away from him, trying her best not to give in and cry.

Kaiba glared at her, refusing to apologize to anyone, especially someone who was best friends with his greatest rival, no matter how much, _or little_, he liked them.

"Fine then, whatever you say _Kaiba_" Tea seethed, stomping out of the room, intent on going back to her room, packing up and going home.

*************************************************************************************************************************************************

Okay then, how did this turn out for all of y'all?

I know it is kinda short, but I have more written out, and thought this would be a good place for a cliffy, so please don't hate me for it

So, hopefully, I will turn out another chappie in the next day or so, we will see, bye!


End file.
